This invention relates to a vehicle for receiving and delivering seeds. In general, these vehicles are commonly referred to as Seed Tenders and include a container having one or more open top bins or chambers for receiving a type of seed or different types of seed and for delivering the seed to an agricultural seed planter that is usually pulled by a tractor for depositing the seeds in parallel rows formed within the ground. Commonly, the vehicle carries an elongated conveyor which can be positioned for receiving the seeds within each bin or chamber through a bottom outlet and for elevating and delivering the seeds to seed receiving compartments within the seed planter. The conveyor may also be positioned for receiving a supply of seeds at the ground level and conveying the seeds above the open top chambers of the vehicle for filling seeds into each chamber. Preferably, the elevator is stored and carried by the vehicle for conveniently using the conveyor to add seeds to the open top chambers of the vehicle and to deliver seeds from the vehicle to the seed planter.